Three Worlds
by LunaLovegood1997
Summary: Sebastian's evil twin steals the cup of Hufflepuff from Tom Riddle Sr, and Ciel goes to investigate out of curiosity. He finds Giana, the Queen's Butterfly. Discontinued, taken over by LadyxPhantomhive.
1. Part 1

Prologue: Riddle Manor

"He killed _everyone_?" cried Tom Riddle as he paced in his huge mansion. "That's preposterous! They were armed- heavily armed! Maurice was in the Navy, for heaven's sakes! One man couldn't kill them all, not by a long ways." He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and nearly screamed when he saw a tall, dark man standing at his shoulder.

"Pardon my sudden arrival, sir, but I have some information that may be of interest to you. It concerns your friends, cult members, partners in crime, et cetera."

"What do you need from me?" pressed the skeptical man.

"You could call it a contract of sorts. Let me explain…" Well, you folks know the rest. Soul, mission, blah blah blah.

"And this information will help me avenge my friends?"

"Naturally."

"Do it."

Chapter 1: Phantomhive Manor

Ciel Phantomhive looked at the newspaper his butler had placed before him that sunny Tuesday morning that would unquestionably turn drizzly. HEIRLOOM STOLEN FROM RIDDLE MANOR was the headline. The slight smile on Sebastian's face told the Earl that he had a theory as to who stole it, when they stole it, and why they stole it.

"What do you suspect, Sebastian?" asked the slim boy.

"Well," the butler said slowly, "I have looked into it…" Sky blue eyes flashing, Ciel launched into a rant.

"Of course you have, you imbecile! Drop the ridiculous suspense act and get to the point. Do you really think I know you so poorly as to think you don't know what happened? You are a butler, anyway, not an entertainer. What is it?" Unfazed by the bitter child's outburst (he was used to them by now), Sebastian continued.

"Mr. Riddle seems to have acquired a new butler. But…" Sebastian unrolled a six-foot-long sheet of paper. "His financial records show no significant change. From this we may assume…" Sebastian's eyebrows rose expectantly.

"One of you?" guessed Ciel.

"So it would seem."

Chapter 2: Riddle Manor

Exactly forty-six minutes later, Ciel and Sebastian were bouncing down a dusty country road in a stagecoach. After arriving at the stately mansion, the coach dropped them off at the gates of the garden. Just before Sebastian turned the elaborately engraved handle of the great oak doors, someone opened it from the inside. Ciel found himself nose to nose with…

SEBASTIAN?

The boy couldn't believe his eyes. He had Sebastian to his left and Sebastian in front of him. But it couldn't be Sebastian. _His_ Sebastian never allowed himself to become unhinged, and his doppelganger was standing like an idiot with his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Well," Sebastian intoned, "this is an interesting surprise. Young master, please meet my brother. He is now known as…"

"Owen," supplied Sebastian's brother. "I expect you're here about that infernal trophy. She has the case under control, so you may go." Just then, a girl's musical voice echoed through the halls.

"No fingerprints or anything?" the voice asked. "They either wore gloves or lived here." Ciel glanced at Owen, who was absently playing with his own gloves.

"Then, my lady, shall we go?" said a different, older, voice. A door in the three-story atrium opened and the owners of the voices stepped through. A silver-haired woman in a navy blue gown held the door for a girl of about twelve (the same age as Ciel). White-blond ringlets tumbled down her back, complementing the wild colors of her striped dress.

Ciel's jaw dropped (mentally, as physical show of 'weak' emotion was not his thing) when the girl smiled at Owen. At the same time, he felt a pang of jealousy. _Why is she ignoring me? _he thought.

"Lady Giana, please note that the servant in charge of polishing silver was ill that day, according to our records," said the older of the two.

"Count him off. Who was polishing in his place?" inquired the younger. The woman quietly said a name Ciel couldn't catch, and Giana nodded.

"Well!" she said cheerfully. "We'll be going, then! Oh, who's this?" When the girl jerked her head up, Ciel saw the misty blue eyes and knew that Giana wasn't ignoring him; she simply hadn't known he was there. He now recognized the slim black cane in her right hand and the way her companion had a hand on her elbow. Ciel cleared his throat.

"Lady Giana, my name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"And who is with you?"

"My butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

"I know the Phantomhive name, but only your parents. Since my own family passed in the road accident that took my sight, I have been the head of Everett and Company. When did you arrive?" Her voice was impersonal, but not cold.

"About five minutes ago, when you passed through that last door."

"My apologies. Shall we walk? I've heard much about you. Perhaps we have met. Bethany, please let me speak to him privately."

"Of course, Lady Giana."


	2. Part 2

Chapter 3

Ciel guided Giana through the beds of daffodils and tulips. The brilliant purples, reds, and yellows of the flowers and her dress alike reminded him of bright butterflies. _If only she could see how beautiful she was,_ he thought. His admiration was cut short by a woman's scream.

"Is that your companion?" inquired Ciel frantically. Giana shook her head, but grabbed her cane and Ciel's hand. When they reached the house, a skinny chambermaid cowered on the floor, a cut above her eye bleeding. Owen was facing Sebastian and Bethany, panting.

"Lady Giana!" said Bethany. "I advise you to leave. Sebastian, I believe this situation is under control. You may escort the children to a safer location."

"But, Madam!" protested Sebastian. Eyes flashing, Bethany easily deflected a blow from Owen. Eyes still focused on Sebastian, she kicked his brother in the stomach.

"Don't contradict your elders, young man!" Bethany reprimanded. "You may be old, but I am older still. I have fought more than a few times in my line of service. Please evacuate the children. And the maid, while you're at it."

"Yes, Madam." Sebastian turned on his heel and led the others out the door.

Chapter 4

Ciel, Giana, Sebastian, and Ella (the maid) rode in the stagecoach, which had, as the driver complained, 'waited for a time and likely made the mail late'. His grumbling stopped when Sebastian flipped him a fat gold coin.

"Like bones to dogs," Sebastian said in disgust. He hated dogs.

"Oh, but my dog is lovely!" exclaimed Giana. "A bit of a psychopath, but lovely all the same!" A small dog noise came from under her voluminous skirts, and a tiny black dachshund's face peeped out. It immediately ran across the coach to Sebastian and jumped on his lap. It licked the butler's face lovingly, while he tolerated it with a frown. The dachshund glimpsed Ciel, and started a low growl. Then yapping. The dog lunged.

"Gertrude, no!" shouted Giana.

"Gertrude?" The dog heard her name from two places at once, but was too furious to be confused. She opened wide her tiny jaws and clamped down on Ciel's nose. As they exited the carriage, the driver cracked his long whip and the horses drove away.

"That's where the psychopath piece comes into play," explained Giana as she pried away Gertrude. "I'm sorry." She was suppressing giggles. Finally, she burst into laughter. For a fleeting moment, she looked exactly like Ciel's former fiancée.

Elizabeth.

He remembered seeing her fall. Hearing her scream. Holding her broken body in his arms as she whispered her last words.

Remember me.

"Ciel?" asked Giana. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, it's fine. Let's have some tea."

Chapter 5

A while later, Giana and Ciel were chatting over tea. Suddenly, Pluto appeared at the window, whining. Gertrude growled, but that turned into furious barking as the door to the room flew open with a bang and Grell Sutcliff launched himself into Sebastian's arms. Tanaka, who was sitting in the corner, sipped some tea and did that random 'ho! ho! ho!' thing he always does. Ciel was having sensory overload.

"Enough!" he shouted. "You are driving me mad!" Gertrude yelped and scampered out the door. Giana frowned.

"Well, that was productive. Ciel, please help me find her." She took his arm and hurried outside. Sebastian followed close behind after throwing Grell out the window. In a clearing in the woods, Gertrude sat in the lap of a black-haired girl. The girl's fingers were being nibbled by the dog, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Is this your dog?" she asked in a melodious voice. Ciel nodded. "She's a sweet dog."

"Oh, yes," Ciel replied sarcastically. "A sweet dog who nearly bit my face off. Who are you, anyway? You do realize you're trespassing."

"My apologies. I am Hepzibah Smith. You're blind, aren't you?" Hepzibah said to Giana.

"Well, yes," she replied. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not." Hepzibah smiled. "But I know who can help you see again."


	3. Part 3

Note: Go back and reread Part 1, as I have made some slight modifications.

IN THIS CHAPTER: Proceed with caution (Sebby gets flirty) and prepare for heartbreak if you are a Ciel fangirl. Don't worry, he doesn't die. I simply have an obligation to Steamgeek22 of Quizilla. Yep, this is where the fluff starts. Also, if a line in Chapter 6 seems like I was on LSD, don't be alarmed. I have many obligations.

Chapter 5

Ciel, Giana, Sebastian, and Grell (who had caught up with them and was hanging onto Sebastian's arm) followed Hepzibah into a squat white cottage. The interior of the cottage was decorated with sheer, sparkly purple curtains, rich golden upholstery, and dozens of floor cushions. A round stove burned red-hot in a corner next to the tiny round table and a huge chest of drawers. The whole place was filled with the strong smell of incense and the tinkling of wind chimes.

A fluttering curtain took the place of a door in the back of the room. This curtain was swept aside, and Ciel gasped when he saw the woman that passed through.

She was grand in a trailing bell-sleeved purple gown, and dripping in gold jewelry that brought out the warm tones in her honey-colored skin. She was a gypsy.

Two girls, about Giana's age but a bit taller, followed her. Only their long braids and simple white dresses linked their appearances. One of them had a black eye. They both flew at Giana, showering her with hugs and exclamations of "Gigi! You're here!"

"Lady Giana, do you know these people?" inquired Ciel.

"Of course! Let me introduce the Lady Ivy and Lady Melanie Chesterfield of London. We used to spend summers together until they sought an apprenticeship with the famous sage Cassandra Trelawney. Mel, Ivy, I would like to introduce Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"I've heard of you," said Melanie. "Giana, she _will_ help you." Madam Trelawney nodded.

"But," she boomed, "I must know what's in it for me."

Sebastian went into full-flirt mode.

Grell was angry.

Y'all know what happened at the cult.

Thus, Sebastian is fully responsible for the death of James and Lily Potter, due to the prophecy of Sybill Trelawney. Who, as you know, is the granddaughter of this Trelawney.

Chapter 6

"All right," said Madam Trelawney. "Giana, this may sting a bit. The procedure is very delicate, so the rest of you will need to leave. Ciel, Ivy, Melanie, Hepzibah, Grell, and Sebastian stepped out of the back room to have some tea. Ciel learned that the Chesterfield sisters were only stepsisters- Lord Chesterfield, Melanie's father, was a widower who had remarried a Chinese noblewoman, Ivy's mother. They had a house in London and one deep in the country, but the girls had taken their apprenticeship last summer.

"But she's awful!" said Melanie, the one with the black eye and light brown hair. "Abusive, really."

"It's true, agreed Ivy. "She works us like slaves and even beat Mel for dropping some plates." _Mey-Rin, _thought Ciel, _except that nobody would hit her._

"Come with us," he said abruptly. "Honestly. You can stay at Phantomhive Manor if you like. You don't have to put up with this witch."

"She is, you know," said Melanie. "A witch. And so are we."

"No, you're not," contradicted Ciel, confused. "You're very nice." Ivy blushed.

"Not like that," she said. "A witch, as in a person who has command of magic. Divination is the magical art that is performed by sages to predict the future. Madam Trelawney always predicts people falling from ladders." Ciel gasped as he felt another flashback coming on.

Elizabeth.

He remembered watching the ladder topple. He remembered seeing her hit the ground, hearing something crack that shouldn't have. The floor beneath her was stained with her blood, its metallic stench filling the air. Her last words to him. And his to her.

Always.

One word that brought a peaceful smile to her dying face.

"Phantomhive! Phantomhive!" Giana's voice carried Ciel back to the cottage. "Wake up, you idiot!" He was lying on the cold floor of Madam Trelawney's cottage. Ciel kept his eyes closed.

"Gigi," said Melanie's voice, "what do you see in him? He's scrawny." Ciel was offended.

"Hey!" protested Giana.

"Oh, I don't know," said Ivy. "He's not completely hideous."

"Hardly," Giana said. "He's more handsome than I had expected." Ciel shifted slightly.

"Shut up!" hissed Melanie. "He's coming to!" Ciel opened his eyes. Madam Trelawney was nowhere to be seen, but he heard the hiss of frying meat and smelled…

"Bacon?" he asked hopefully. Melanie and Giana nodded, wrinkling their noses. They, along with Ivy and Sebastian, were crowded by him. Although the Chesterfield sisters sat on a low sofa, Giana kneeled by his side and the butler stood. Ciel slowly sat up, and Gertrude jumped from Sebastian's arms onto Ciel's face.

"Ciel!" Giana cried. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What happened?"

"Well," began Ivy, "you unexpectedly fell out of your chair. You just went unconscious. I was worried." Giana glared at Ivy, clear blue eyes flashing. Ivy glared back, and the stuffy room grew even hotter with the silent argument. A high window opened, and a head peeked in.

"Meow!" shouted the head before pulling the window shut. (See? This is the LSD line.)

Ciel was offended by the girls' mockery. He knew he wasn't as muscular as most boys his age, and even Giana (who was short compared to Melanie and Ivy) towered over him. That didn't allow them to pretend they found him attractive.

"So!" he said airily. "The procedure worked, then?"

"I'll say!" said Giana. "It's wonderful!" Ciel almost smiled- seeing her happy was the best feeling he had felt since before Elizabeth died. He shook off the sadness and sentiment to focus on the hurt that was in the present.

"That's good to hear," he said. "But I heard you talking just before I opened my eyes." Ivy blushed, Melanie smiled, and Giana squeaked like a mouse.

"Oh no!" whispered Giana. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Ciel glared at her, and tears welled in her eyes.

"Giana," Ciel said, "I trusted you. I let you into my _heart_. And for what? You mock me behind my back! I despise you." The blonde began to sob.

"B-b-but," she managed through tears, "I-I-I wasn't m-mocking you!" Ciel did a double take.

"You weren't?" he said in disbelief.

"Of course we weren't!" defended Melanie. "Giana's horrible at sarcasm and mockery. She really likes you. So does Ivy, by the way." Ivy punched her in the arm.

"In that case," Ciel said, "we need to go!" The group (discluding the abusive Madam Trelawney) left for Riddle Manor to investigate further, with more eyes.

To Be Continued


	4. Sorry!

Hey readers!

This is Luna. Sorry that I haven't been uploading. School gets out this Friday and I will upload more. For the time being, though, stay tuned. And to that reviewer that "gave up", Bethany is Giana's maid, like the female version of Sebby. Look for Merope (Tom Riddle Junior's mom) and Alois in later chapters. Love y'all and remember this-

Fanfiction : Fangirls :: Souls : Demons

Xoxo Luna

And PS: I DON'T OWN KURO. THAT BELONGS TO YANA TOBOSO. AND I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! Thanks. I always forget them disclaimers.

Grell x William

Tamaki x Haruhi

Harry x Ginny

Ciel x Alois

Prongs x Lily

Padfoot x Moony


	5. I Can't Do This

Hello, readers! This is Luna, writing to say that… I give up. I have handed the story over to my dear friend (and the inspiration for Giana) LadyxPhantomhive. Go to her page if you want to see what happens to the gang. Dear lord, did I just say gang?

The reason behind my giving up is that I simply can't. What with my new writing, and camp, and travel, and seeing my friends (and my boyfriend, who is getting back from Florida while I'm at camp- yay!), I just don't have the time. And I have lost interest.


End file.
